The shadows
by SociallyUnacceptableGinger
Summary: He was innocent, he never killed the boy, but no one would believe him. He is a villain after all. Can Megamind prove his innocence and save the day with the help of some...wild allies. RATING MAY CHANGE IN LATER CHAPTERS.


_Bla! just got home from school and life is slow...But watching an episode of bones somehow ends in me coming up with an idea for a Megamind story. Okayyy then o.O (im a psycho, I know) NOW ON TO THE AWESOMENESS! XD_

_Disclaimer: I just want to remind everyone that I OWN NOTHING! Megamind belongs to Dreamworks (though I wish it were mine)_

* * *

><p>Darkness! At least that's what it is now, thanks to that "lovely" storm raging outside. Well not much he can do tonight, but sit in this damp, cold, and about 30% more depressing cell, as if the bright and happy yet annoying colors on the wall weren't bad enough.<p>

Every time he looks at the wall it gives him a headache, well at least he can barely see it now.

If there were a true definition of hell, he's pretty sure this is damn close to it. He can hear a faint dripping as he sits in the darkness, his eyes dart around trying to pinpoint the direct location. He zeros in on the corner of the ceiling where an almost quarter-sized hole lets in a small sliver of moonlight. He tilts his head curiously to the side, after a few seconds, he gets up and stands under it. Sure enough an icy drop of water lands on his cheek, he lifts a finger to wipe if off.

He narrows his eyebrows in confusion as he focuses on the small drop on his finger tip, with a flush of confidence he sticks the drop in his mouth.

As he is overcome with a strange flavor, realization dawns on him like a slap in the face. Gunpowder! But why was it in the rain water? Or perhaps it was on the roof, there was only one way to know for sure. He walked over to his chair and bent down next to it, only to find it bolted down. No matter, He took out a small screw driver he managed to hide in his shoe.

He sat on his knees and went to work, unscrewing all the screws around the chair; he glanced around every now and then to make sure he wasn't noticed. Just as he was about to stand up, a big explosion blew a hole in the ceiling, he dove to the corner of the cell. He looked around, waiting for the dust to clear so he could see.

He could barely make out two glowing green eyes staring down at him before it spoke "Follow me" Before he could respond it disappeared from sight. Well he knew it was probably a female by its voice, after some reluctance he climbs up the rubble and onto the roof. He brushes his pants off and looks around; he furrows his eyebrows as he jumps off the roof.

He hits the ground hard and groans in pain, after a moment he straightens up and glances around. A female-like voice comes from behind him, making him jump "I know you didn't kill that boy, Megamind" The man in question spins around and looks at the figure.

He stares at it skeptically "who are you?" the figure steps into the moonlight and he gasps. Standing less than five feet from him is an extremely large, orange furred wolf. The large creature sits down and flicks its ears before answering "my name's flame". Megamind gapes for another few seconds before regaining some composure "are you a werewolf?" She smiles a very creepy and toothy grin "No". Megamind narrows his eyes suspiciously.

"What are you? Where did you come from?" Flame's nose twitched impatiently as she spoke "as much as I'd love to stand here and play twenty questions with you, we better get moving" she gestured towards the prison "it won't take them long to figure out that you're missing, in fact they probably already know".

She started walking away from him, and he obediently followed. He thought of a question and stopped "how do I know that your not going to kill me" she turned around to look at him, mischief and humor flashed in her green eyes as she answered "If I honestly wanted to kill you, I could have done it a long time ago, Megamind" He was looking at her with narrowed eyes and said sarcastically "gee, I feel much better" She chuckled softly and kept walking. They came to an abandoned house at the edge of the city, Flame howled from next to him, again making him jump. She smiled a terrifying toothy smile at him "why so jumpy?" he twitched subconsciously

"There's a five foot carnivore standing next to me, im not exactly going to be at ease". Before she could speak a large brown wolf came out of behind the house, it walked until it was in front of Flame. Megamind watched the wolf warily, she glanced at the house before staring intently at the wolf in front of her "hello Thunder, who's still out?" a deep and very intimidating voice came from the wolf named Thunder "I think that Symis is still out" she nodded "who is she after?" He sat down before answering.

"Rodney Wiles" Flame hummed thoughtfully "the one who killed his own son". He nodded; while Megamind was watching him talk he couldn't help but notice the scar on Thunders cheek, where did he get that from? Flame flicked her ears dismissively "not surprising, the police are slacking when it comes to keeping him in jail"

Megamind watched the exchange with wide eyes and thought 'just what is it that they do?' Suddenly the massive wolf trained his dark brown eyes on him.

Thunder was staring at him so intently, Megamind felt as if he were about to burst in flames simultaneously. Thunder spoke to Flame without taking his eyes off him

"He's here" it wasn't a question, it was a statement. Flame glanced at Megamind before speaking "yes, he was blamed for killing the boy"

Thunder waved his tail in amusement "ah yes the boy, Jahson Muller" he grinned widely, flashing his large teeth "yes, fortunately for you we know who the real killer is" Megamind felt a shiver go down his spine "Is it anyone I know?". Thunder narrowed his eyes "No, you don't know him, but he knows you"

Megamind furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, Thunder continued with a growl that made him flinch "Bernard Jones, he killed an innocent child, and then told everyone you killed him, he knew no one would believe you, so he took it to his advantage" He snarled "Bastard!". Megamind nervously licked his bottom lip "But….why am I here?" a joker-like grin widened on both Flame's and Thunder's faces.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R or I WILL find you...he..he..he :)<em>


End file.
